SpongeBob SquarePants/Image Gallery
Season 1 Ep 1.: "Bubblestand"/"Ripped Pants" Ep 2.: "Help Wanted"/"Reef Blowers"/"Tea in the Treedome" Ep 3.: "Jellyfishing"/"Plankton" Ep 4.: "Naughty Nautical Neighbors"/"Boating School" Ep 5.: "Pizza Delivery"/"Home Sweet Pineapple" Ep 6.: "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy"/"Pickles" Ep 7.: "Hall Monitor"/"Jellyfish Jam" Ep 8.: "Sandy's Rocket"/"Squeaky Boots" Ep 9.: "Nature Pants"/"Opposite Day" Ep 10.: "Culture Shock"/"F.U.N." Ep 11.: "MuscleBob BuffPants"/"Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost" Ep 12.: "The Chaperone"/"Employee of the Month" Ep 13.: "Scaredy Pants"/"I Was a Teenage Gary" Ep 14.: "S.B. 129"/"Karate Choppers" Ep 15.: "Sleepy Time"/"Suds" Ep 16.: "Valentine's Day"/"The Paper" Ep 17.: "Arrgh!"/"Rock Bottom" Ep 18.: "Texas"/"Walking Small" Ep 19.: "Fools in April"/"Neptune's Spatula" Ep 20.: "Hooky"/"Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II" Season 2 Ep 1.: "Something Smells"/"Bossy Boots" Ep 2.: "Your Shoe's United"/Squid's Day Off" Ep 3.: "Big Pink Loser"/"Bubble Buddy" Ep 4.: "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III"/"Squirrel Jokes" Ep 5.: "Christmas Who? (The SpongeBob Christmas Special)" Ep 6.: "Dying for Pie"/"Imitation Krabs" Ep 7.: "Wormy"/"Patty Hype" Ep 8.: "Survival of the Idiots"/"Dumped" Ep 9.: "Grandma's Kisses"/"Squidville" Ep 10.: "No Free Rides"/"I'm Your Biggest Fantastic" Ep 11.: "Pressure"/"The Smoking Peanut" Ep 12.: "Prehibernation Week"/"Life of Crime" Ep 13.: "The Secret Box"/"Band Geeks" Ep 14.: "Sailor Month"/"Artist Unknown" Ep 15.: "Jellyfish Hunter"/"The Fry Cook Games" Ep 16.: "Just One Bite"/"The Bully" Ep 17.: "Squid On Strike"/"Sandy, SpongeBob and the Worm" Ep 18.: "Procrastination"/"I'm with Stupid" Season 3 Ep 1.: "Welcome to the Chum Bucket"/"Frankendoodle" Ep 2.: "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV"/"Doing Time" Ep 3.: "The Snowball Effect"/"One Krabs Trash" Ep 4.: "The Nasty Patty"/"The Idiot Box" Ep 5.: "As Seen On TV"/"Can You Spare a Dime?" Ep 6.: "No Weenies Allowed"/"Squilliam Returns" Ep 7.: "The Algae's Always Greener"/"SpongeGuard on Duty" Ep 8.: "Krab Borg"/"Rock a Bye Bivalve" Ep 9.: "Wet Painters"/"Krusty Krab Training Video" Ep 10.: "Party Pooper Pants (SpongeBob's House Party)" Ep 11.: "Chocolate with Nuts"/"Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V" Ep 12.: "Club SpongeBob"/"My Pretty Seahorse" Ep 13.: "The Graveyard Shift"/"Krusty Love" Ep 14.: "New Student Starfish"/"Clams" Ep 15.: "The Great Snail Race"/"Mid Life Crustacean" Ep 16.: "The Sponge Who Could Fly (Lost Episode)" Ep 17.: "Shanghaied"/"Gary Takes a Bath" Ep 18.: "Born Again Krabs"/"I Had an Accident" Ep 19.: "Missing Identity"/"Plankton's Army" Ep 20.: "Ugh (SpongeBob B.C. Before Comedy)" Ep 21.: "Krabby Land"/"The Camping Episode" Ep 22.: "SpongeBob Meets the Strangler"/"Pranks a Lot" Season 4 Ep 1.: "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" Ep 2.: "Fear of a Krabby Patty"/"Shell of a Man" Ep 3.: "The Lost Mattress"/"Krabs vs. Plankton" Ep 4.: "Skill Crane"/"Good Neighbors" Ep 5.: "Selling Out"/"Funny Pants" Ep 6.: "Enemy in Law"/"Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture" Ep 7.: "Patrick SmartPants"/"SquidBob TentaclePants" Ep 8.: "Have You Seen This Snail?" Ep 9.: "Dunces and Dragons" Ep 10.: "Krusty Towers"/"Mrs. Puff You're Fired" Ep 11.: "Chimps Ahoy"/"Ghost Ahoy" Ep 12.: "Whale of a Birthday"/"Karate Island" Ep 13.: "All That Glitters"/"Wishing You Well" Ep 14.: "New Leaf"/"Once Bitten" Ep 15.: "Bummer Vacation"/"Wigstruck" Ep 16.: "Squidtastic Voyage"/"That's No Lady" Ep 17.: "The Thing"/"Hocus Pocus" Ep 18.: "Driven to Tears"/"Rule of Dumb" Ep 19.: "Best Day Ever"/"The Gift of Gum" Season 5 Ep 1.: "Born to Be Wild"/"Best Frenemies" Ep 2.: "Friend or Foe" Ep 3.: "Spy Buddies"/"Boat Smarts"/"Good Ol' Whatshisname" Ep 4.: "The Pink Purloiner"/"Squid Wood" Ep 5.: "The Krusty Sponge"/"Sing a Song of Patrick" Ep 6.: "New Digs"/"Krabs a la Mode" Ep 7.: "To Love a Patty"/"Breath of Fresh Squidward" Ep 8.: "Roller Cowards"/"Bucket Sweet Bucket" Ep 9.: "The Original Fry Cook"/"Night Light" Ep 10.: "Money Talks"/"SpongeBob vs. the Patty Gadget"/"Slime Dancing" Ep 11.: "A Flea in Her Dome"/"The Donut of Shame"/"The Krusty Plate" Ep 12.: "Picture Day"/"Pat No Pay"/"BlackJack" Ep 13.: "Blackened Sponge"/"Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob" Ep 14.: "Rise and Shine"/"Waiting"/"Fungus Among Us" Ep 15.: "Atlantis SquarePantis" Ep 16.: "The Inmates of Summer"/"To Save a Squirrel" Ep 17.: "20,000 Patties Under the Sea"/"The Battle of Bikini Bottom" Ep 18.: "The Two Faces of Squidward"/"SpongeHenge" Ep 19.: "Banned in Bikini Bottom"/"Stanley S. SquarePants" Season 6 Ep 1.: "Not Normal"/"Gone" Ep 2.: "Penny Foolish"/"Nautical Novice" Ep 3.: "Spongicus"/"Suction Cup Symphony" Ep 4.: "Pest of the West" Ep 5.: "A Life in a Day"/"Sun Bleached" Ep 6.: "House Fancy"/"Krabby Road" Ep 7.: "Giant Squidward"/"No Nose Knows" Ep 8.: "Patty Caper"/"Plankton's Regular" Ep 9.: "Boating Buddies"/"The Krabby Kronicle" Ep 10.: "Whatever Happened to SpongeBob SquarePants? (WhoBob WhatPants?)" Ep 11.: "The Slumber Party"/"Grooming Gary" Ep 12.: "Krusty Krushers"/"The Card" Ep 13.: "Dear Vikings"/"Ditchin'" Ep 14.: "The Splinter"/"Slide Whistle Stooges" Ep 15.: "Grandpappy the Pirate"/"Cephalopod Lodge" Ep 16.: "Shuffleboarding"/"Professor Squidward" Ep 17.: "Pets or Pests"/"Komputer Overload" Ep 18.: "Porous Pockets"/"Choir Boys" Ep 19.: "SpongeBob SquarePants vs. the Big One" Ep 20.: "Sand Castles in the Sand"/"Shell Shocked" Season 7 Ep 1.: "Square Roots: The Story of SpongeBob SquarePants" Ep 2.: "Squid's Visit"/"To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants" Ep 3.: "Pineapple Fever"/"Chum Caverns" Ep 4.: "Goo Goo Gas"/"Le Big Switch" Ep 5.: "Gullible Pants"/"Overbooked" Ep 6.: "No Hat for Pat"/"Toy Store of Doom" Ep 7.: "Chum Bucket Supreme"/"Single Cell Anniversary" Ep 8.: "Tentacle Vision"/"I Heart Dancing" Ep 9.: "Growth Spout"/"Stuck in the Winger" Ep 10.: "Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy"/"The Inside Job" Ep 11.: "Truth or Square" Ep 12.: "Greasy Buffoons"/"Model Sponge" Ep 13.: "Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful"/"A Pal for Gary" Ep 14.: "Back to the Past"/"The Bad Guy Club for Villains" Ep 15.: "A Day Without Tears"/"Summer Job" Ep 16.: "The Curse of Bikini Bottom"/"Squidward in Clarinetland" Ep 17.: "One Coarse Meal"/"Gary in Love" Ep 18.: "The Play's the Thing"/"Rodeo Daze" Ep 19.: "SpongeBob's Last Stand" Ep 20.: "The Clash of Triton" Ep 21.: "Grandma's Secret Recipe"/"The Cent of Money" Ep 22.: "That Sinking Feeling"/"Karate Star" Ep 23.: "Yours Mine and Mine"/"Kracked Krabs" Ep 24.: "Buried in Time"/"Enchanted Tiki Dreams" Ep 25.: "Hide and Then What Happens?"/"Shellback Shenanigans" Ep 26.: "The Masterpiece"/"Whelk Attack" Ep 27.: "Krusty Dogs"/"The Wreck of Mauna Loa" Ep 28.: "The Great Patty Caper" Ep 29.: "The Abrasive Side"/"Earworm" Ep 30.: "The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom"/"Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle" Ep 31.: "Trenchbillies"/"Sponge Cano" Ep 32.: "You Don't Know Sponge"/"Tunnel of Glove" Ep 33.: "New Fish in Town"/"Love That Squid" Ep 34.: "Big Sister Sam"/"Perfect Chemistry" Season 8 Ep 1.: "A Friendly Game"/"Sentimental Sponge" Ep 2.: "Squidward's School for Grown Ups"/"Oral Report" Ep 3.: "The Curse of the Hex"/"The Main Drain" Ep 4.: "Frozen Face Off" Ep 5.: "Accidents Will Happen"/"The Other Patty" Ep 6.: "Drive Thru"/"The Hot Shot" Ep 7.: "Sweet and Sour Squidward"/"The Googly Artiste" Ep 8.: "Barnacle Face"/"Pet Sitter Pat" Ep 9.: "Mermaid Man Begins"/"Plankton's Good Eye" Ep 10.: "House Sittin' for Sandy"/"Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom" Ep 11.: "Ghoul Fools" Ep 12.: "Patrick's Staycation"/"Walking the Plankton" Ep 13.: "Mooncation"/"Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation" Ep 14.: "A SquarePants Family Vacation" Ep 15.: "Bubble Troubles"/"The Way of the Sponge" Ep 16.: "The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom"/"Bubble Buddy Returns" Ep 17.: "Are You Happy Now?"/"Planet of the Jellyfish" Ep 18.: "Restraining SpongeBob"/"Fiasco!" Ep 19.: "Free Samples"/"Home Sweet Rubble" Ep 20.: "Treats!"/"For Here or to Go" Ep 21.: "Karen 2.0"/"InSPONGEiac" Season 9 Ep 1.: "Face Freeze!"/"Glove World R.I.P." Ep 2.: "Squiditis"/"Demolition Doofus" Ep 3.: "Extreme Spots"/"Squirrel Record" Ep 4.: "License to Milkshake"/"Squid Baby" Ep 5.: "Hello Bikini Bottom!" Ep 6.: "Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go!"/"Chum Fricassee" Ep 7.: "The Good Krabby Name"/"Move It or Lose It" Ep 8.: "Patrick-Man!"/"Gary's New Toy" Ep 9.: "It's a SpongeBob Christmas!" Ep 10.: "Eek, an Urchin!"/"Squid Defense" Ep 11.: "Little Yellow Book"/"Bumper to Bumper" Ep 12.: "Jailbreak!"/"Evil Spatula" Ep 13.: "Safe Deposit Krabs"/"Plankton's Pet" Ep 14.: "Don't Look Now"/"Séance Shméance" Ep 15.: "SpongeBob You're Fired" Ep 16.: "It Came from Goo Lagoon" Ep 17.: "The SpongeBob Movie 2: Sponge Out of Water" Ep 18.: "Kenny the Cat"/"Yeti Krabs" Ep 19.: "Lost in Bikini Bottom"/"Tutor Sauce" Ep 20.: "Squid Plus One"/"The Executive Treatment" Ep 21.: "Company Picnic"/"Pull Up a Barrel" Ep 22.: "Sanctuary!"/"What's Eating Patrick?" Ep 23.: "Patrick! The Game"/"The Sewers of Bikini Bottom" Ep 24.: "SpongeBob LongPants"/"Larry's Gym" Ep 25.: "Mall Girl Pearl"/"Two Thumbs Down" Ep 26.: "The Fish Bowl"/"Married to Money" Ep 27.: "Sharks vs. Pods"/"CopyBob DittoPants" Ep 28.: "Sold!"/"Lame and Fortune" Ep 29.: "Pineapple Invasion"/"Salsa Imbecilicus" Ep 30.: "Sandy's Nutmare"/"Bulletin Board" Ep 31.: "Food Con Castaways"/"Snail Mail" Season 10 Ep 1.: "Whirly Brains"/"Mermaid Pants" Ep 2.: "Mutiny on the Krusty"/"The Whole Tooth" Ep 3.: "Goodbye Krabby Patty?" Ep 4.: "Mimic Madness"/"House Worming" Ep 5.: "Snooze You Lose"/"Krusty Katering" Ep 6.: "SpongeBob's Place"/"Plankton Gets the Boot" Ep 7.: "Life Insurance"/"Burst Your Bubble" Ep 8.: "Plankton Retires"/"Trident Trouble" Ep 9.: "Unreal Estate"/"Code Yellow" Ep 10.: "The Getaway"/"Lost and Found" Ep 11.: "Patrick's Coupon"/"Out of the Picture" Ep 12.: "Spot Returns"/"The Checkup" Season 11 Ep 1.: "Cave Dwelling Sponge"/"The Clam Whisperer" Ep 2.: "Man Ray Returns"/"Larry the Floor Manager" Ep 3.: "Feral Friends"/"Don't Wake Patrick" Ep 4.: "The Legend of Boo-Kini Bottom" Ep 5.: "Krabby Patty Creature Feature"/Teacher's Pests" Ep 6.: "No Pictures Please"/"Stuck on the Roof" Ep 7.: "Spin the Bottle"/"There's a Sponge in My Soup" Ep 8.: "Squid Noir"/"ScavengerPants" Ep 9.: "The Incredible Shrinking Sponge"/"Sportz?" Ep 10.: "Cuddle E. Hugs"/"Pat the Horse" Ep 11.: "Chatterbox Gary"/"Don't Feed the Clowns" Ep 12.: "Drive Happy"/"Old Man Patrick" Ep 13.: "Fun Sized Friends"/"Grandmum's the Word" Ep 14.: "Doodle Dimension"/"Moving Bubble Bass" Ep 15.: "High Sea Diving"/"Bottle Burglars" Ep 16.: "Sanitation Insanity"/"Bunny Hunt" Ep 17.: "My Leg!"/"Ink Lemonade" Ep 18.: "Whale Watching"/"Krusty Kleaners" Ep 19.: "Patnocchio"/"ChefBob" Ep 20.: "Mustard O' Mine"/"Shopping List" Ep 21.: "Plankton Paranoia"/"Library Cards" Ep 22.: "The Grill is Gone"/"The Night Patty" Ep 23.: "Appointment TV"/"Karen's Virus" Ep 24.: "Bubbletown"/"Girls' Night Out" Ep 25.: "Call the Cops"/Surf N' Turf" Ep 26.: "Squirrel Jelly"/"The String" Ep 27.: "Goons on the Moon" Season 12 Ep 1.: "The Nitwitting"/"The Ballad of Filthy Muck" Ep 2.: "Sandy's Nutty Nieces"/"Insecurity Guards" Ep 3.: "SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout" Ep 4.: "FarmerBob"/"Gary and Spot" Ep 5.: "Gary's Got Legs"/"King Plankton" Ep 6.: "Broken Alarm"/"Karen's Baby" Ep 7.: "SpongeBob in RandomLand"/"SpongeBob's Bad Habit" Ep 8.: "The Krusty Bucket"/"Squid's on a Bus" Ep 9.: "Mind the Gap"/"Dirty Bubble Returns" Ep 10.: "Handemonium"/"Breakin'" Ep 11.: "Plankton's Old Chum"/"Stormy Weather" Ep 12.: "A Cabin in the Kelp"/"The Hankering" Ep 13.: "The Broadway Musical" Ep 14.: "Escape from Beneath Glove World" Category:Galleries Category:TV Shows galleries